First Impression
by Raq90
Summary: Kagome is entering her third year of college and is dating her high school sweetheart. How will things change when she meets the new transfer student?
1. Amber-eyed Stranger

My back was towards the bar as I sat next to Hojo. He was telling a story about something awfully boring that everyone had heard a million times, everyone laughed at the right parts. Boosting his self esteem as I continued to sit next to him and carry on with my fake bit as well. I noticed that his drink was getting low so I got up to go to the bar. He always left a tab open and being regulars everyone knew I was with him. I approached the bar, careful not to get too close, bars tend to be sticky and I was not going to ruin my new clutch.

"What will it be gorgeous?" The guy next to me said as he put his hand on my lower back.

"Excuse me, I'm getting my own." I said with distaste. He dropped his hand back to his side and looked at me. It was like he was looking into me, as if he could see every thought and feeling I'd ever had. Then he ordered his drink, and before he left he whispered "You're too beautiful, to be so tired."

My vodka cranberry was placed in front me as I watched him walk out. "Sango, who was that guy?" I asked the bartender.

"Oh him! Oh my, he is the sweetest guy! He plays rugby and just transferred not too long ago!" She said with a slight blush. She winked at me before saying "Don't worry; he's not nearly as playful as he portrays to be."

"Well, I think he's rude." I picked up my drink and walked back to the table where Jackie was snuggling up next to Hojo asking more details about his story. I was at a place in our pointless relationship where I didn't care that other women would throw themselves at Hojo, he was extremely faithful and knew how to keep his distance. I sat in another spot and kept to myself as everyone else was in their own conversations.

I started to drink and felt the instant taste of cranberry. A nice mix of sweet and alcohol. My pumps were beginning to hurt my feet so I quietly got up and left the bar. I sent Hojo a text message to tell him that I was going home and to not wait up for me, I wasn't coming over tonight. The walks home were always a little scary when walking alone but I needed the air and I knew what areas to stay away from.

When I reached my apartment I took off my shoes and left my clutch on the counter. I crawled into bed and opened my computer. I looked on the school's social network and then switched to my blog sites. _Will I ever be happy? Do I really look that tired?_ My train of thought took me back to the guy whispering in my ear. He's broad shoulders, strong hand and his long silver hair. I realized I was holding my breath as I thought about his eyes, amber eyes that seemed to see everything that I was. There was no holding me in that spot in time besides those piercing eyes. I slammed my laptop shut and put it on my night stand. _I will fall asleep, _I will.


	2. Copy Shop

I spend most my time, away from class or studying, working at the campus copy shop. Today my supervisor left me with a list of requests from professors. I jumped on the computer and downloaded the directions of each particular class. As I was working I had a few customers here and there. About thirty five minutes before I was closed, I finished my requests and put them away. I was about to grab my psychology textbook out of my bag when Sango walked in. She had her book bag hanging off of one shoulder and was wearing her hair up high on her head. She seemed a bit frazzled and I knew why.

"I take it tutoring was especially entertaining today?" I asked her with a slight smirk.

"Oh my god Kags, you have no idea! He shows up every time with no knowledge of his classes or his lectures. He brings me his homework and he doesn't even ask questions about the _homework._ He asks me questions about _me!_ I sit there and it takes everything, Kagome EV-ERY-THING to not hit him in his face. I just don't know what to do with him. I want to help him to get good grades and it usually takes a few sessions to get through the assignments but I really don't know what-" Sango was cut off by a tall brown haired boy walking into the copy shop with a large grin on his face. Following close behind him was none other than my amber-eyed stranger.

"Oh hello Sango! I've been looking for you! I was concerned that you hadn't replied to my email about meeting tomorrow again. I still didn't understand today's lesson."

"Miroku, please try to go home and study, just once!" Sango begged.

Miroku and Sango began talking but I turned my attention to the boy that was going through my psychology textbook.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." I smiled.

"I'm Inuyasha." He replied without looking at me. 'Just who does he think he is?'

"So you and Miroku are friends?" I asked prying for a conversation over the bickering that was still going on.

"Yeah, we've been friends forever. Listen, about last weekend, why were you so rude?"He set my textbook to the side and looked right at me.

"Excuse me-"and then my phone rang. It was Hojo and I was looking for escape from the conversation that was going on.

"Hey Hoj! What's up?" I said in the most loving way possible. I turned myself slightly away from Inuyasha as I listened to Hojo. Inuyasha turned his back to me and leaned against the counter. Miroku and Sango were comparing schedules for the week.

"Hey Kags, I know I said we would go out tonight but I have a meeting and- ow hey stop!" Hojo laughed into the phone. "I'll stop by afterwards and bring desert if that's okay!" I heard a girl laughing in the background as well.

"Yeah, of course it's okay! I'll see you tonight! Bye, I love you!" I said to him even though he'd already hung up. I put the phone down on the counter and slowly turned around. Inuyasha turned to me with a smile.

"You know Kagome; I bet she's not nearly as pretty as you are." He leaned over the counter and grabbed my cell phone. He entered his number. "If you ever want to hang out, let me know." He put my phone back in front of me and walked towards Miroku and Sango. "Miroku, we need to go to practice." He tugged on his friends black jacket and kept on walking.

"Sango thank you so much! You're a life saver! I just have been so busy with practice and everything- anyways I will see you tomorrow!" Miroku winked at Sango as he slowly dropped his hand further down her back.

She pushed him just in time, and with that, both the boys were gone.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Sango asked me but as she put her planner back into her bag I could see the faint line of a smile. I looked at my phone and saw the new contact. I saved it, and then read the text that Hojo had left me:

_Ice cream or cake?_

I replied with: _Surprise me!_


	3. Beach Cleanup

**Firstly: I do not own Inuyasha. Never have and never will.**

**Secondly: I am so sorry for the wait! I have been busy with school now that my break is over. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

I was in my room reading on my bed when I heard my front door unlocking.

"Kagome! It's me!" Hojo said loudly as he walked down the hall. He was in the living room and I put my book down to greet him.

"Took you awhile, I've missed you!" I gave him a hug and put my ear to his chest. I could hear the steady beating of his heart. He patted my head and then took a step back and smiled down at me. He kissed me on the forehead and then sat down at the table as I walked into the kitchen and started putting our dinner on the table.

"Sorry I was so late, I would have gotten here earlier to help you make dinner but I got caught up with my work and studying-

"Don't worry about it! I'm just happy that we finally have a few minutes together because this weekend is going to be busy as well!"

"This weekend?" He asked me with a quizzical look. Then a few seconds later his face with replaced with the realization and I knew the next few words would disappoint me. "Kags, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about that and now I have my internship- I just. Um, I'll make this up to you! I promise!" He flashed a smile at me and reached to hold my hand. He began to rub his thumb over my hand and I felt a cold sadness start to grow in my body. He was so busy all the time and I just had to go along with it. Did we even have a relationship anymore?

"You look really beautiful today." He tried using words to soothe the situation. I smiled back at him.

"Really Hojo, It's okay. I know that you're doing really well and with your graduation coming soon I understand that your time is going to be preoccupied. I hope we can find some time for us though eventually." I said as I moved my hand from his and got up from the table. I walked into the kitchen and placed my dish in the sink. His phone buzzed and he started texting someone.

He got up from the table and left his plate there. I turned around and watched him as he continued to text and put on his jacket and shoes at the same time. He proceeded to leave my slice of cake on the dining table and then walked down my hall. I heard my door open and shut. I walked into my room and shut my bedroom door. Then I heard him running back and open my door. He came and stood in front of me and grabbed my hands.

"This is the second time Hojo" I glared at him.

"My mind is everywhere right now and I know I'm being a horrible boyfriend but things will change I prom-"

"promise." I said as I cut him off. I let go of his hands and walked towards my front door, he was right behind me and I opened the door and held out my hand. "I want my key for a little bit, when you have time to think about me and this relationship then you can have it back."

"Kagome, I care about you so much and I understand." He took the key out of his pocket and put it in my hand. He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

"Earth to Kagome!" Yuka whispered in my ear. I woke from my daydream fog and looked up at Eri as she was handing me the list of people that had signed up for the beach cleanup. She looked at me with worry knowing as usual that something was wrong with Hojo and I.

"So, where is Hojo, Kags?" Eri asked me.

"He's not coming, his internship interferes or something." I replied as I took the list.

"We'll talk about this later! For now I need you and Yuka to make sure that these people get their directions to the beach and get their clean up supplies." She walked away to help a girl that had walked in. I scanned the list until I found a name I didn't expect to see.

"Why is _he _coming?" I said under my breath

"Who?" Yuka asked me.

"Hey Kagome, I am so happy I signed up for this, who is that girl over there?" I turned around to face Miroku who was eyeing Eri from across the room.

"Really Miroku, I can't leave you for one minute without you-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me. Holding two duffle bags and then he winked at me. He pushed the bags into Miroku's arms. "Here hold these; they'll keep your hands safe from making a fool of yourself." He snickered at Miroku.

"Okay, what is going on?" I could feel my cheeks getting flushed as I looked at the two. Miroku was wearing jeans and zip up hoodie with our schools lacrosse emblem on it. Inuyasha was wearing a t-shirt, jeans and his stupid smirk. Eri was at my side again and smiled at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha and Miroku. Guys this is my second in command! She can help you with anything. Kagome, the teams have to do some community service as part as the school "athlete's give back" campaign, isn't that nice that the lacrosse team picked to come with us?" She smiled at me.  
I grinned back. This weekend that I had planned with Eri and Yuka was now turning into a bad decision. Hojo was supposed to be coming and this was finally going to be a weekend away to get our relationship back on track. Eri pulls me with her and Yuka to her car so we can leave.

"Okay now it's time to tell you the bad news. Since the lacrosse team is coming, that means that some of the journalism class volunteered to come in order to get them in the paper next week. So, um, I couldn't say no and-" Eri slowly lost her words as she waited for me to say it.

"Kikyou is coming." I sighed.

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I am so excited I'm going to call her right now!" Yuka said.

"No!" Eri and I said in unison. At least I had one person on my side. I really hate that Sango had to work this weekend now.

* * *

I was walking on the beach with Miroku picking up random pieces of garbage. The beach was filled with 40 college students working to clean it. It didn't take long and most the beach was finished. Miroku and I were the farthest away from the group and even though he was a pervert he kept asking me questions about Sango.

"So she has no one she's interested in... at all?" He pried. We both knew what he was really asking.

"Miroku, she's single but if you took her on a nice date that could probably change..." I looked over across the beach at Inuyasha with Kikyou and Yuka and a group of other people walking back to the hotel.

"Oh Kagome, as much as I am flattered that you think I like Sango, I could never give up my lady killer ways! Don't let Inuyasha fool you though, he'd much rather have only on girl."

I turned around and glared at Miroku's facetious grin.

"I think you're forgetting about Hojo." I said to him.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend to you Kagome!" With that we started walking back to the hotel as well.

* * *

Later that night a bonfire was set up for the group by the staff hotel. That and a late night snack were provided in thanks for our beach cleanup service. I sat alone all bundled up in my sweater and jacket when Inuyasha plopped down onto the ground. He had a blanket around him over his jackets as well.

"Finally, some alone time." He looked at me from under his hood and blanket. The fire lit up his eyes into a bright color. I felt my stomach do flips.

"I'm surprised you wanted to see me when you've been so busy getting _interviewed_."

"Don't be so flattered. Today was exhausting with all those people around me. It's just good to be around someone that isn't so annoying." He scoffed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I quickly turned away and felt the heat rushing to my face.

"Is every meeting going to be like this? You being mysterious or ruuu-ude?" I shivered out the last word and felt like a moron. I could feel him looking at me but I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry... you know, you're not the easiest person to read and I'd like to become friends." He said.

"Okay. Friends."

"Awesome, so you'll bring Sango to one of mine and Miroku's games?"

"What? Why?"

"Because he really likes her and I'm a good friend."

"Fine, but we get good seats right?" I looked at him and batted my eyes at him. He laughed before agreeing and then put his blanket around me.

"Oh thank you! Are you sure you don't want it?" I asked him.

"No I'm pretty warm now." He stood up and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and instantly felt warmer. He pulled me up and I stood facing him still holding his hand. He looked at me. His eyes staring into mine and I felt myself inch closer to him like I had no control. "We should get going, it's pretty late now." He said as he began to blush. I let go of his hand and started walking towards the hotel. Not long after and Miroku appeared at my side.

"Who is forgetting about Hojo now?" He whispered in my ear.


	4. Tree Mud

**Hello! I changed the rating because it's a college setting and I figure it's better to be safe than sorry!**

**Review Review Review! Please! Thank you! annnnd enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, sadly.**

* * *

Once the weekend was over I headed back to my apartment. I could tell my roommate had been home since things were misplaced but just as soon as she'd been home, she was gone again. There's something nice about having a roommate that's never around. The rent is cheaper, the place is bigger and it's always quiet. I've always been one to enjoy solitude. I have found peace in it, coming home to a quiet place from a long weekend is always nice. I dropped my bag in my room and walked to my desk. I checked my schedule and saw that I didn't have work the next day. I decided to call Sango.

"Hello Kags! Tell me about your weekend!"

"Well I was actually wondering if you had to work tonight because I'm free tomorrow and I need a drink!" I smiled into the receiver.

"Yes! I'm off! Finally! Okay so I'll come over around 6 and we can eat and get ready! Ah I'm so excited!"

I let her talk some more and waited until the conversation came to an end.

On the way to the bar Miroku texted me and invited us to a house party, not far from the bar. Some of his lacrosse buddies had gotten together and I was instructed to bring a _friend. _So when Sango and I showed up Miroku was more than happy.

"Sango, can I get you anything to drink?" He asked her as I was already being whisked away by Miroku's friend Kouga. I had known of Kouga for a while but we'd never had a conversation longer than the usual morning greetings.

"Thanks for bringing Sango, you wouldn't believe how much that perv talks about her" Kouga said.

"Oh I'm sure I can imagine" I replied "So, who all lives here?"

"Me, if that wasn't obvious, two random roommates and Inuyasha"

I grasped my drink a little tighter hoping it would stop me from blushing "is he here tonight? Inuyasha I mean..?"

"Don't tell me you love him too? I can't believe how many girls that guy has drooling over him!"

I could feel my palms get sweaty; I took another sip and felt the burn of the alcohol on the way down. I found it interesting that Inuyasha roommate had a different reputation of him. "Actually, we're just friends, I was in charge of the beach cleanup that him and Miroku went on."

"Oh right, yeah I couldn't go to that, now I gotta find something else to do, so stupid. Plus, no offense, but you just seem way too good for him." He handed me another drink, rum and coke. "Are you seeing anyone right now?" Hojo's face flashed into my mind, could I really go from a future CEO to Kouga?

"Hey guys let's do shots!" An extremely tipsy Sango said as she hung off of Miroku's arm. "Oh my god Kagome! I've missed you!" She threw herself onto me and hugged me.

"Really Sango? Already?" I whispered into her ear.

"Kagome, I'm sosssorry, I usually drink the drinks instead of drink them!" I rolled my eyes. She meant to say she usually made the drinks.

"Close enough, where are the shots?" I looked at Kouga who started pouring vodka into the shot glasses.

* * *

**_Elsewhere…_**

Hojo quietly prepared his capstone presentation and was adding the final touches. He gathered his things when he was finished and decided to start walking home. He had been at the library for a considerable amount of time and be felt really accomplished that his work was finally coming to an end.

Yuka said as she and Kikyo started walking with him.

"Hey guys! Why are you two at the library so late?" He looked at Kikyo holding an envelope.

"Oh, we're just going over photos for the beach cleanup this weekend, sorry you couldn't come!" Yuka said.

Hojo slowed down for a minute and asked if he could see the photos and they obliged. They were telling him all about the trip when Hojo landed on a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha sitting next to each other at the bonfire. Sitting very close, it started to make him feel queasy. "Who is that?" Hojo asked.

"That's Inuyasha, the new transfer student, he's such a sweetheart" kikyo said.  
Hojo hadn't thought about Kagome until now and he pictured her happy with someone else that had the time for her. Would he be happy with that though? Kagome had always been there and maybe it was time for him to return the favor before he lost her for good.

* * *

'I am drunk. I can't feel my fingers or my toes and everything Sango is saying makes half sense. Half sense? Does that exist? The party has grown. It's crowded. So many people that I don't know. Why did I get this drunk? Kouga is sitting on the couch with me, but what are we talking about?'

A few minutes of silence and I got up to find the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw me, but it didn't feel like me. I left the bathroom. Sango was hugging me again. She walked away. My internal drunken banter was not helping me. I found some stairs and went up them. They were narrow and led to a hallway with rooms. This must be where they all slept. I found my way down the hall and ended up in a room with a queen bed. The upstairs was extremely quiet and no one seemed to be up here. I found a picture of Inuyasha and what looked like his older brother if I had to take a guess. They looked very similar. I sat on the bed for a second. The comforter was cold and felt nice on my head. I lay on the bed and then tucked up my legs. I kept looking at the picture until I closed my eyes and started dozing off.

"Hey, Kagome, you alright? Too much to drink..?" I looked up toward the door. Inuyasha walked in and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I tried to sit up, the walls were spinning. I felt his hand on my arm guiding me up on the bed. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You are sitting on my bed. Do you want to go home or stay here?"

"Can I have some water first?"

"Sure, hang on." He left the room and left his bedroom door open a crack. The party was still in full swing and I checked my pockets for my phone. I had a voice message from Miroku. "Hey Kagome, Eri and I are taking Sango home. You told me to let you sober up so I'll be back in a while." I blinked a few times before texting him back "_no need, I can make it home fine. Thanks for taking care of Sango."_  
He didn't text me back fast enough and I forgot about my phone again as I put it back in my pocket. Inuyasha came back into his room and shut his door. He brought his desk chair in front of me and sat down. He handed me the water and I drank it all at once. I handed him back the glass but was unsure about what hand because I was seeing three of them.

"Man, you are drunk. I never thought I'd see you like this." He laughed

"I don't know what's so funny about being so drunk to you but I am just fine to walk." I got up to prove that I could make it home fine. I slipped a little under my unsteady footing and fell into his lap. His amber eyes looked worried as he held me in his arms. I got the unfamiliar feelings again and felt the urge to press my lips to his. Maybe the alcohol was making me overly confident but he stood up and steadied me on my feet.

"Kagome, do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"Okay, let me walk with you at least." He held my arm and guided me through his house to the front door. Kouga stopped us on the way and they talked. The music was too loud and I walked out the front door and to the end of the driveway. Which way do I go again? What street is this... 17, awesome, this will be a walk.

"Hey, don't leave just yet! We goin' left or right?" Inuyasha walked up to me and put his hands on my arms to hold me in place.

"I think I walk now fine?" I said something along those lines. The alcohol was in my blood and messing me up.

"Just tell me what street Kagome."

"Third..."

"Great." with that we started walking but I was slow and he seemed to be annoyed with it. He picked me up and put me on his back. I ended up falling asleep on the way. He woke me up when we arrived on my street. The sun was faintly illuminating the sky.

"I'm so happy I have today off"

"Lucky you"

"Thank you Inu, do you want to come in for food or anything?"

"No, I'll see you later- what did you just call me?"

"Sorry. Inuyasha."

"No, Inu is fine, it's cute."

He smiled at me and I unlocked my door. He gave me a little hug and then slowly pulled away and continued looking at me. He had one hand on my lower back. I couldn't help but feel the embarrassment rise. I had no idea how many shots I had earlier or how much I even remembered. I felt a rush of nervousness fall over me as I contemplated what was going to happen next.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked me, he had that worried look on his face again. Why was he being so nice to me?

"I'm fine now; I'm just going to go to bed." I said as he leaned down a little and kissed me on the cheek. He pulled away and his cheeks were just as flushed as mine felt. He moved his hand away from my back.

"Good night Kags." He said as he walked down my walk and back towards his house. I went inside, locked the front door and went in to my room. I fell onto my bed; Inuyasha on my mind as I fell asleep.

* * *

I finally woke up and turned to my alarm.

1pm.

I drew my curtain back a tiny bit and the light burned my eyes. I was turning into a vampire or I had the worst hangover of my life. I was hoping vampire. I had missing calls from Sango and a text message from Hojo.

_I think we should talk._

_Okay, I can meet later in the week._

_Okay, talk to you soon. I miss you._

I stared at my phone. '_I miss you'_ was he serious? My throat was very dry and my head was beginning to pound. I slowly rose from my bed and shuffled my feet to the kitchen. I opened my fridge and stared at the inside. Nothing looked pleasing.  
_I'm coming over,_ Sango texted me. I nodded in approval at my phone without texting back. I began pouring myself a glass of water and I placed it on the living room table. I grabbed a blanket from my couch when I heard her coming up the walk. I met her at the door as I was unlocking it.  
"I take it you haven't looked in the mirror yet?" Sango looked at me in disapproval. I could only imagine what I must look like wearing pajamas and a blanket over my head like I was a hibernating mole rat.

"How are you so put together?" I said as I walked back towards the living room. I sat on the couch and watched her walk into my kitchen. She pulled some things from her purse and began making me food or something.

"It's called practice and being an adult." She turned around and winked at me. I tucked my legs up under me and lay on the couch. I stared at the black TV screen; too lazy to reach for the remote. A dark colored drink was placed into my line vision.

"No."

"Kagome, you can't sit there and let the alcohol continue to dehydrate you, you need to drink this and then you can eat! It will make you feel so much better!" I looked up at her smiling face. Then it slowly changed into a scowl. "Kagome Higurashi!"

"Fine." I sat up and picked up her brown health concoction. I began drinking it. It tasted like dirty vegetables and the after taste reminded me of trees. I crinkled my nose at her.

"There! Now I'll go make you a sandwich and then you can tell me why people saw you coming out of Inuyasha's bedroom last night with him!"

I nearly spit out the tree mud drink."Wha- Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sure it was only a few people but Kouga told Miroku and then it got to me so..."

I quickly stood up and mindlessly put my hands through my hair. "Sango, what if Hojo finds out?"

"But you two aren't together..."

I looked up at her and thought about our last encounter. I thought about all our time spent together in high school and all the sacrifices we had made for the relationship while being in college. Was I going to lose him because of a rumor? Then I thought of the night before, the sun peeking its way into the sky as Inuyasha's amber eyes closed for a split second and he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"We're just not fully over yet; we are going to meet later this week. Oh god, what if he already knows, Sango, what do I do?"

"Okay okay breathe, I was only playing around, and everyone knows that you're not that kind of girl."

"I know, but still."

"But nothing, Miroku and Kouga haven't even talked to Inuyasha about it and he's a good guy, he wouldn't make you look bad."

"He's really sweet."

"Mhmm."

"Sango, Inuyasha kissed me on the cheek last night."

"What! Details!" She yelled as she placed food down in front of me. "Finish your drink first." I looked back down at the tree mud. 'Disgusting.'


	5. Almost Happily Ever After?

**hey read this and review please**

**x**

* * *

I was sitting at a table in the library. Completely hidden from all my friends; this was the perfect place to study for the upcoming midterms. I reviewed terms and rules and was beginning to feel really good about my tests later in the week.

"Hey are you coming to the game tonight?" Miroku whispered from behind me. Of course I was completely hidden from everyone besides him. He kneeled down to the right of me and I slowly turned to face him.

"How did you find me? I'm trying to study. Don't you have some kind of tutor session with Sango you should be at?" I said in a yelling whisper. I watched his small grin grow into a large smile.

"I actually just got done with that and I asked her if she was coming to the game tonight and she said no because you couldn't make it. Now, if I remember correctly, you are coming to the game. Also I'm ready for my tests thank you very much, Sango doesn't really help, and it was just the only way to spend some time with her."

'Now the truth comes out.' I thought to myself.

"Okay, first of all, you need to stop that, _if_ that's really the case, because you're wasting her time! Secondly, I need to study, so go away and Third, I have a meeting tonight."

"See, I _want_ to agree with you on _everything_ and I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth but you didn't. Tell Hojo I said what's up."

I glared at him. He was supposed to be my friend, therefore on my side, but apparently the discovery of my date made him angry. He stood up and walked away leaving me in my hidden study area. I knew that I was missing an opportunity to spend time with Inuyasha but this date could affect my future. Hojo and I could fix everything or this could be the end and I would be _alone_.

Maybe single isn't such a bad thing, I've spent the last two years of college in this safe bubble with the person that I love but what am I supposed to do when our lives are taking us into two different directions?

I walked into my apartment and all lights were off. Since the sun was setting so much earlier in the day it made the apartment that much darker when I came home. I got a text message form Hojo and checked my phone.

_Be ready in an hour and a half. Wear something nice._

I looked up from the text and rushed to my room. What did I have that was nice? I settled for a sweater dress that extenuated my body. I hopped in the shower and got ready for my date with Hojo. He arrived a little ahead of our predetermined time and waited for me outside. When I was finally ready I walked outside, he stepped out of the car and walked to my side of the car opening the door.

"Hey Kagome, you look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks Hoj, where are we going?" I noticed he was wearing black slacks with an argyle sweater; we were definitely going somewhere nice. He closed my door and walked around to the driver's side. Once he was settled he turned to me and smiled.

"My friend in the Honors club has a really nice Italian restaurant that his family owns. I thought you'd like to try it with me tonight." He seemed very eager, almost nervous.

"Sounds great." I didn't know what else to say, here I was all dressed up with Hojo but something was hanging in the air between us; an invisible barrier that hadn't been there before.

We pulled up to the restaurant and it looked like a little house on the outside. Once inside, each table was decorated with white and gold accents with old rustic Italian-like walls. It felt like I walked into another world completely. We were taken to the back porch where one table was set for two. Hojo pulled out my chair for me and helped me settle in. There was twinkling lights all around the porch and trees surrounding the little courtyard in back. We ordered our dinner right and it was delivered very fast. I looked up from my food and discovered Hojo had been staring at me.

"Hojo, this place is beautiful." His eyes smiled at me in pleasure of my compliment.

"I thought you would like this, this is my sorry for everything Kagome. I know now what I did wrong and I want to make it all up to you. You deserve to be treated better. I care about you more than you know."

"Hojo, I care about you too." He reached his hand across the table and held my hand in his. His thumb making small circles and I felt my face turn red. I knew he would figure things out and save this relationship. I had tried so hard to keep us together and I had almost given up. Now he had seen the picture and we could finally be together like I wished.

"Hojo, what does this mean for us now? Are we… together?"

"Kagome, I can't picture my life without you. You have always been by my side and this break has really made me realize how valuable you are. I don't think our _break_ really meant we were over but-"

"but?"

"I'm excited to work through this with you. I feel like we have lots of time."

* * *

I didn't understand what our break meant if it didn't mean we weren't together. Maybe he misunderstood what I meant when I had taken back my key. When we finished dinner and got back to the car and Hojo had to stop by the school to pick up a few things from his professor's office. When we arrived we parked a few blocks away and held hands on the way to the building. We turned down a main hall when Sango came out of the bathroom.

"Kags! Hojo! You both look happy!" She grinned at us.

"We're really happy, it's good to see you again Sango!" Hojo said and then he turned to me "I'll be right back I'm just going to the office and then I'll be back down at the car. Feel free to catch up with Sango." He said bye to Sango and proceeded to his professor's office.

"Soo?" Sango prodded.

"Things are really really good Sango! I think things are going to be better now!"

"What about Inuyasha?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I aren't really anything and I can't just leave Hojo when things are finally getting better."

"We'll talk about this later but I hope you think about what you just said. We both know that Inuyasha doesn't openly share his feelings with anyone so please make sure you're doing exactly what you want."

I stared after Sango as she walked away. I had just been slapped in the face with words.

* * *

When we arrived at my place Hojo walked with me to my apartment and we went inside. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I changed my clothes in my room and opened my laptop. Nothing was on the social networks, no messages or other interactions worth noting. I closed it and walked into the living room and snuggled up to Hojo. He pulled me close and rested his chin on my head as he flipped through the channels.

"Kagome, who is Inuyasha?" Hojo asked.

What was he trying to do? I had spent all night avoiding this question for I had been drunk and I didn't need Hojo finding out about Inuyasha's kindness.

"He's a transfer; he plays for our lacrosse team."

"Yeah I've heard, are you two friends?"

"We're _acquaintances_, who told you about him?"

"Oh just saw Kikyo the other day and she had some pictures of the beach trip."

I leaned up and turned to face him. I wasn't sure where this conversation was headed but I could tell Kikyo was up to her usual ways. She couldn't get Inuyasha's attention so she had to ruin my relationship with Hojo.

"Are you hanging out with Kikyo now?"

"Kind of, she's a really nice girl."

Stunned by his response I laid back down and turned my attention to the television. Was I going to lose to Kikyo? No, but I also wasn't to _win _Hojo back by being jealous.

* * *

Sango leaned on the wall outside of the Lacrosse locker rooms. The game had ended with a win for the school and she knew that Miroku would want to celebrate. Their relationship was quite weird. He talked to her all the time but she'd kept hearing rumors about him flirting with other women. It made her decide the relationship wasn't even a relationship at all, more a friend with strange, not exactly benefits by their true definition. In other words, she wasn't giving anything to Miroku.

In a moment she was swept up into the air by Inuyasha. He hugged her tight as he laughed into her ear.

"Sango! Thank you so much for being lady luck tonight!"

"Put me down!"

Inuyasha put Sango down and looked around the area.

"She's not _here_." Kikyo said.

Without noticing Kikyo had managed to conceal herself behind a wall long enough for Inuyasha to show.

"Who's not here?" Miroku asked as he came out of the locker room. He smiled when he saw Sango and walked up to here.

"Kagome. Is that who you were looking for Inuyasha?" Kikyo battered her eyes and looked at Inuyasha. He turned away and picked up his bag.

"I'm gonna go home guys, see you later." He gave a half smile to Sango and Miroku before leaving out the doors.

"Do you really not have any decent social skills?" Sango spat towards Kikyo. She smiled back at Sango and proceeded out the same way Inuyasha went.

"Let's go to your place, you made me dinner right?"Miroku said as he grabbed hold of Sango's hand and lead her away from the locker rooms.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I looked at my bed stand and on it was little hand written note from Hojo.

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you so early this morning. I meant every word I said last night and I hope you did too. Let me know what you're dinner plans are tonight and if that doesn't work for you then tomorrow works as well. Hojo._

I folded the letter up and put it in my drawer. I checked my clock and it read 8 am. I hurried and got out of bed to go for a morning run. I put on my tennis shoes last and went outside. It was starting to get very cold in the mornings _'I'll have to start going to the gym' _I thought to myself as the cold air felt like it was ice stabbing my lungs. I didn't realize but I had ended up in front of Inuyasha's house. No lights were on which meant that the game must have lead to a victory party. I slowed my pace as I thought about him. I felt a rush on the inside as I imagined those Amber eyes on our first meeting. The way Inuyasha looked at me and befriended me was more memorable than when I first met Hojo.

Once back home I got ready for my day and walked to the library. I made a small stop at the coffee shop on my way and saw Kikyo towards the back. She was on her laptop typing at a very fast speed. I ordered my coffee and walked towards her. She ignored me as I stood looking down at her.

"Is there something I can help you with Kagome? Or are you just enjoying the view." Her eyes still glued to the computer.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but I'm not interested in Inuyasha. So if you want him, fine. But don't think you can just stick your nose into Hojo's life. We're together again and it's going to stay that way." She stopped typing and put her laptop screen down towards her chest but not completely closed.

"It's flattering that you think I would waste my time trying to come in between you and Hojo. I am happy to hear that you don't have any feelings for Inuyasha but it will break his heart to find out." Her eyes were as black as the hot coffee I held in my hand but for some reasons the black of her eyes seemed to burn me a little more.

"Don't even pretend that you don't know Inuyasha likes you, I've also heard plenty of stories about you and him lately. I hope they're not true, I would hate to be you and break Hojo's heart right after breaking Inuyasha's heart." She got up and put her laptop in her bag. In one swift movement she was right in front of me. I took a step back and glared at her. "Although, lucky for you, I _do_ want Inuyasha so maybe Hojo won't find out about you're little secrets; from me, at least."

"_What secrets?"_ I whispered.

She raised her eyebrows at me and placed one of her hands on her hip. I gripped my coffee a little harder. The heat wasn't affecting me anymore; I had my eyes locked on Kikyo.

"The kiss" she whispered back to me and walked out of the coffee shop. I stared at the spot she had been standing in for a few more minutes. This was not good.

* * *

"Hey Kagome!" Sango chirped as she walked into the copy shop. I had a few hours in the early afternoon to study before work and was now quietly studying some more since no one used the copy shop on the Saturday after a winning game. I looked up at her and could feel that my face wasn't happy even though I moved my mouth into some sort of formation similar to a smile.

"What.. happened?" Sango knew me better than anyone and could tell right away that I was upset.

"I think Hojo is going to find out about Inuyasha and me" I said. I looked back down at my textbook and read over the last paragraph again.

"Okay, so?" She sat at a table and leaned her head back as she put her hands through her hair.

"So Sango I really care about Hojo. I don't want to hurt him." She leaned up a little and rolled her eyes.

"Yes let's not hurt the boy that's ignored you and bailed on you. Let's miss out on our chance with Inuyasha." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'm happy you said our chance. I don't want a chance with Inu, but I'm happy you still have one at least." I winked at her.

"Oh _ha ha_" She said back to me.


	6. Escaping Responsibilities

**Quietly logs into **

**uploads chapter 6**

**whispers *please don't hate me***

**Okay bye! =)**

* * *

"Hey Kagome!" Kikyo yelled from across the room. I rolled my eyes at Eri before turning around. "I need more cups, could you go get some for me?" she smiled and then went back to setting up more refreshments at the table.

I had been dragged into helping set up this function. Kikyo had mostly controlled everything and I had turned into her lackey as I did her bidding. There was going to be a slideshow in one area, refreshments in another and then Eri, Yuka and I were there to promote more volunteer shindigs and I was nerely at the end of my rope as I found more cups and handed them to Eri.

"Okay, I'm out." I snapped. I saw her face change to shock as her mouth opened to say something. "God Eri, I'm sorry, it's not you it's just this whole thing and Kikyo and a lot of other stuff that I'll explain sometime. I just gotta go before I snap at Kikyo and make a big scene."

Eri's face changed to sympathy "Of course, go out the back door and she won't notice you leave. I'll cover for you." She hugged me.

"Thank you" I signed into her hair and then I let her go and walked to the back door. I quickly shut the door and made my way down a few stairs until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"You bailing?"

"Inu!" I felt my body warm up as I turned around and met his soft eyes.

"Want to get froyo?" He asked

"Yes, but we gotta hurry. C'mon!" He raced down the stairs two at a time and grabbed my hand and we ran a little bit.

"Okay not that fast" I was laughing.

"Well we can't get caught Kags- you're not the only one making an escape" He flashed a smile back at me and held my hand a little tighter.

We went to froyo and I watched him put some of the weirdest flavors and ingredients together. I picked with a lemon theme and mixed it with some chocolate shavings. When I got to the register he quickly came up behind me and handed the cashier his card.

"Hey" I glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever Kagome" He glared back and paid for our froyo.

I led him over to a table by the window and we peered over the street that led to campus.

"Soo" I pried

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows as he dug into his concoction of dessert.

"Why aren't you at the _thing?"_ I took a bite of mine; the perfect balance of lemon and chocolate on my taste buds.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I'm not too big on group social functions. Miroku and some others can represent the team. I need don't need to be there either." He took a few more bites and then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you there?"

"I don't know if you noticed but I don't get along very well with the _journalism_ people and so I'm here with you, much better use of my time."

"I see" he smirked and then ate more of his froyo.

We walked around and avoided our responsibility that was gathering at the function. We shared funny things about professors and class assignments we had had lately. We also discussed our future plans and mostly just made each other laugh as we strolled around.

"It's getting dark… do you have plans or do you want to go home?" Inu asked me. He wasn't looking at me but I noticed his faint blush on his face again.

"I don't have any plans actually" I watched him glance at me and then he cleared his throat.

"Alright" He put his hand around my wrist and pulled me along. We walked down the street in silence for a while; we were heading to his house. "Soo" He said quietly.

"What now Inu?" He wasn't holding my wrist anymore but I wanted him to hold my hand.

"I have a couple questions."

"Okay- shoot"

"Hojo?" He asked and looked at me with raised eyebrows. I took in a small breath before replying.

"We're not really together. I mean we are but we're not and it's just kind of" I made a weird motion with my hands that didn't really answer the question but I felt like I got my point across.

"That bad huh?"

"Not bad but it just hasn't been working like it once had. We use to be really great, now I hardly see him."

"I wouldn't waste your time. You're uh- pretty amazing to me. He is the one missing out." He smirked when he looked over at me. "trust me."

"Well thanks." I smiled. For some reason everything was so much easier with Inu, it was like breathing. I laughed more and genuinely enjoyed my time more. We made it back to his house and up the stairs to his room. I picked up the picture and asked him about it.

"Oh that is me and Sesshomaru. My dad insisted that we took a picture together before I left and take it with me. I don't know. We don't really get along but he's my brother so yeah. Anyways, my other question: What's going on between you and Kikyo?"

I stared at the picture of him and his brother a little longer and decided to come out with the truth. "It has to do with the night you walked me home and kissed me on the cheek."

"Yeah? What about it?" I peeked a look at him and he had a very composed demeanor about himself so I continued but turned my focus back to the picture that I was holding in my hand.

"Her and I have never especially gotten along but then she heard about the kiss and there's already gossip about me coming out of your room that night and at any point it will get back to Hojo and I just don't want to have that conversation I guess."

"So she's angry that I walked you home and kissed you on the cheek?"

"It would seem so"

"Don't worry about her Kags" He stood up and took the picture out of my hands and placed it back onto the night stand. He slowly put his hands around my waist and turned me towards him. I looked up and his eyes were that beautiful amber that I remember the first night I met him. He brushed some hair out of my face and behind my ear. "She's just jealous and has every right to be." He stepped a little closer to me and searched my eyes and then looked down at my lips. His hand grazed my chin and he lifted my face up the tiniest bit as he put his face closer to mine and put his forehead against mine.

"I know you don't want to have that conversation- I get that but since people are already talking, can I just kiss you already?" He took a few breaths and I could hear my heart reverberate within. He pulled away a little bit and let go of me but I wanted him.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back and then crushed my lips onto his. I pushed him back a little and we fell back onto his bed. His hands were all over me and he was kissing me back with just as much intensity. I rolled to the side and broke the kiss to take a few breaths and he laughed a little.

"What?" I glared at him.

"I have just been thinking about that kiss for a while and now-"

I cut him off with a kiss and he made a 'hmmm' noise of surprise. He rolled on top of me and began a line of kisses down my neck.

"No hickies" I whispered.

"What if I put them in places no one can see them" He said slightly out of breath into the side of my neck. It was like electricity and fireworks and pleasure all wrapped into a tight little ball that was releasing all over my body and I had no control.


End file.
